1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device for printing an image on a tape-like member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, printing devices have a print mode change means for changing a normal character image print mode for printing a normal character image to a reflected character image print mode for printing a reflected character image on a printing medium. An operator can print the normal character image or the reflected character image on the printing medium by operating the print mode change means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,742 discloses such a printing device.
Another known printing device has a first cassette and a second cassette that can be selectively mounted therein. The first cassette stores a print tape, which has a printing surface and an opposed sticky layer with a releasable paper, and an ink ribbon. The second cassette stores a print tape formed by a transparent film, a dual sided adhesive tape having a releasable paper on one surface reverse to its printing surface, and an ink ribbon. The cassette that is mounted on the printing device is detected, and the print mode can be automatically changed according to the detected cassette. Such a printing device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-68443. In a printing device thus constructed, when the first cassette is detected, a normal character image print mode is automatically set. Then, a normal character image is printed on the printing surface of the print tape through the ink ribbon. When the second cassette is detected, a reflected character image print mode is automatically set. Then, a reflected character image is printed on the printing surface of the print tape through the ink ribbon, and the printed surface of the print tape is adhered to a surface of the dual-sided adhesive tape where the releasable paper is not affixed.
In such a printing device, there is also a third cassette for making an instant lettering tape that stores a base tape for instant lettering and an ink ribbon. A fourth cassette makes an iron print tape that stores a base tape for an iron print and an ink ribbon.
The instant lettering tape is made by printing characters with the reflected character image on the base tape for the instant lettering through the ink ribbon. The characters printed on the base tape are transferred to an image transferred material by causing the printed side of the instant lettering tape and the receiving material to confront and rubbing the non-printed side of the instant lettering tape.
The iron print tape is made by printing characters with the reflected character image on the base tape for the iron printing through the ink ribbon. The characters printed on the base tape are transferred to an image transferred cloth, such as a handkerchief, by causing the printed side of the iron print tape and the receiving material to confront. The iron print tape is then heated and pressed on the non-printed side with an iron.
If the dual-sided adhesive tape stored in the second cassette is constructed with a transparent film, the characters, such as a brand name, are printed with the normal character image on the print tape. Then, the print tape and the dual-sided adhesive tape are adhered, and the releasable paper is peeled therefrom. The adhesive tape is then affixed on the inside of the window glass. Therefore, the characters of the normal character image can be shown from the outside of the window. To make such a print tape, it is possible to provide the print mode change means for changing the print mode to a normal character image from a reflected character image and vice versa.
When the third and the fourth cassettes are set in the above printing device, the print mode is automatically set as the reflected character image print mode. However, if the print mode change means is operated changing the print mode from the reflected character image print mode to the normal character image print mode, a normal character image will be printed on the base tape for the instant lettering and the base tape for the iron print. When the normal character image printed on the instant lettering tape and the iron print tape is transferred to the image transferred material, the transferred image becomes a reflected character image. Thus, the image cannot be recognized as a normal character image.